


Tunnels of Love

by 1L_LITTLESFANFIC



Category: Liv and Maddie
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Boys Kissing, F/F, F/M, First Kiss, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Gay Sex, Girls Kissing, Incest, Lesbian Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Rimming, Underage Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-07 23:41:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15230625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1L_LITTLESFANFIC/pseuds/1L_LITTLESFANFIC
Summary: One of the things Parker is known for his turnnles that could lead anyehere. What happens when Parker uses his tunnels other then what is used for and who will find out about it? Only one way to find out.





	1. How it All Started

**Author's Note:**

> don't: Own, work for, know anyone who owns, works for Disney and Disney's Liv & Mattie in anyway.

Besides building awesome tunnels all over the place, making something cool with his gift, and causing some kind of mischief the younger Rooney loves to have sex in his many tunnels.

For a young boy he had more sex then his slut of a sister Liv. Hell Liv is such a slut she even had been having it with Parker at least twice a month. In fact he was fucking her right now in one of his many tunnels. It all started three months ago when it was just her and Parker...

Maddie was at some away game and since their dad is the coach he was there too. As for their mom and Joey they were at the school. Their mom doing some paperwork and Joey at Rocket Club. Liv of cores was supper horny as always and needed relief. When she was heading to her room to have fun with herself she heard moaning coming from Joey's and Parker's room. She could not help but to take a peek. Her eyes went wide when she saw her baby brother naked jacking off. Parker did not have the biggest dick she seen but knew it was bigger than Joey's as she spied on them comparing their dicks to one another. She just kept watching her brother as she slipped her hand into her panties and started to play with herself. Liv tried to be quiet as much as possible. Parker soon end up coming and his cum was all over his body. He looked around to find something to wipe himself off and that's when Liv came in.

"You want me to help?"

Parker quickly covered himself up, but Liv just came closer to him and bent down. Soon Parker eyes went wider as his sister licked up his cum. She soon moved her brother's hands away and started to suck Parker's six and a half inch dick. Parker's dick soon came back to life. He knew his sister was a slut but never thought she would be slutty enough to do this with her own brother. As soon as it was getting good they heard someone coming home and realized it had to be Joey or their mother. Parker seen his door was open he quickly got up grabbed his cloths and opened one of the hidden doors to his tunnels. Normally Liv would never go down there but she was horny and need a dick in her. Liv went in first then Parker closing the hidden door behind him. Once inside Liv saw there was a TV, some DVDs and a mattress. She was too horny to ask questions about the stuff. She quickly took off her clothes. This was not the first time Parker seen Liv naked he caught his sisters messing around one night when he got up to use the bathroom. Liv soon went back sucking Parker with her expert mouth. They soon ended in a sixty nine with Parker on top. Parker not knowing how to eat pussy yet was just fingering her. Parker's tunnels soon filled with moans. Luckily Parker made his tunnel walls sound proof. The feeling of Parker's fingers where too much for her and ended up squirting onto Parker's hand. Liv could no longer resist she managed to herself around with Parker still on top and took his dick and put it in her pussy. That's when Liv took over as she started to fuck herself. This was the best feeling Parker ever had. However it all ended too quickly for him. As for Liv she did not care as long as she got off.

...Now

Parker is able to eat out his sister's pussy like a pro and can last much longer. However Liv is not the only person have been having sex with in his tunnels.


	2. Chapter 2

Liv was craving some dick and she knew how easily was to get it. Once again it was just her and Parker. They quickly made it to the tunnels for some love making. They started out slow by just making out with their cloths still on them however they soon came off. In no time the siblings where naked and Parker was eating out Liv's pussy like a pro. As he was eating her out Liv grabbed one of the dildos of the table and started sucking away at it. Once it was wet to her liking she gave it to Parker where he shoved it up her ass and started to fuck her with it. Live just moaned as her two holes are being worked on. Parker soon got squirted on and just smiled. He decided to add some fingers to the mix. First one then two later three. Maddie just moaned.

"Put your fist in me I need it bad."

Parker smiled and shoved his fist into Liv letting out a loud moan. He started to fuck her fast with his fist and the dildo. She did not last long as she squirted. As all this was going on Maddie came home from practice and thought she was home alone. She headed to her room but herd what sounded like moaning. As she got closer to Joey and Parker's room the moaning got louder. She thought it sounded like Liv. She had no clue why Liv would be moaning in their brothers room. So she opened the door to find out but saw nothing bust still herd the sound. Maddie was confused until she saw a light coming from the wall. She went to it and saw it was one of Parker's hidden doors to his tunnels. The door was not even closed all the way. When she opened the hidden door some more she heard the moaning was even louder then something really caught her attention.

"Oh yes that's it Parker go deeper oh yah."

Maddie knew her twin sister was a slut but never thought she would have sex with one of their brothers. The sounds of Liv moaning Parker's name gotten her wet and had to find out how good Parker was. Just to compare her brother to Diggie before he left to Australia. Maddie went quietly into the tunnels as much as possible to see this insets. When she got there she saw Parker with a big dick and was about to fuck her twin sister. She was amazed that Parker had such a big dick for his age but it was not as big as her ex Diggie's. Once it slid in Liv she gave out a loud moan. Maddie just fingered herself as she watched her baby brother in action. The sounds of Liv's moans Parker must be very good. Maddie started to finger herself even faster however she could not resist moaning. This caught Parker and Liv's attention and soon seen Maddie with her hand in her shorts.

"Come on sis and join in I know you want to. I will let you squirt on me as I fuck Liv."

"Oh Maddie please say yes. Once you squirt on him the sex gets even better if that's even possible."

"Well I am horny now but you will eat me out."

"I would love to eat my twin out."

Maddie was now naked with the rest of them and sat on Liv's face while Liv eats her out with her expert tong. Maddie just moans enjoying her sister's tong. Parker for one got turned on seeing his sisters like this once again. He leaned over and stated to make out with Maddie. Maddie for one was amazed how great a kisser he is. Maddie soon had that feeling and quickly aimed her pussy towards Parker where she squirted. Parker managed to have Liv ride his duck while he went in his back.

"Come here Maddie let me eat you out I want more of you juice."

Maddie smiled to see how good Parker was eating Pussy. She was not disappointed. Parker is eating her out better than Diggie and just about the same as Liv if not little bit better. While Parker was fucking and eating out his sisters, the girls where making out. The feeling they are getting from their pussies caused them to squirt onto Parker. Parker managed to fuck even faster and harder into Liv and able to eat out Mattie even better than before. This just caused Maddie to squirt again. Maddie was in heaven. It had been awhile a boy eats her out and it happened to be Parker. She wondered if he could eat out her this good how great can he fuck. She need to find out it has been too long before she had a dick in her. Sure she has dildos but she wanted the real thing and now she can. At this point she did not care it was her brother. Parker soon pulled out and Liv went to work. Parker gave out one final moan until he came in Liv's mouth once again. They smiled and Parker smiled at Maddie.

"Are you ready for this bad boy Maddie?"

Maddie did not answer instead she grabbed his dick and start sucking his dick she could taste Liv's pussy and what's left of Parker's cum. While Maddie was sucking Parker Liv was taking her pants off reveling her wet panties. She soon took those off too. Maddie and Parker was soon in a sixty nine. While Parker was eating out Maddie and Maddie sucking Parker, Liv was rimming her sister's ass. This just put Maddie over the edge as she squirted on Parker's face. Parker just licked his lips and kept on eating out Maddie. The more he eat her out the more Maddie sucked Parker's dick. Parker was soon on edge when the three of them soon heard a sneeze. They turned and saw Joey and by the looks of it he was hard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think of the chapter? Please let me know and feel free to read my other stories


	3. Chapter 3

The girls quickly covered up and just yelled at him to get out.

"Wait it's alright for Parker not only see you two naked but have sex with him? I want in."

"Lesion Munch I can't help it that they want me."

"I will do anything to fuck one of our sisters."

Liv, Maddie, and Parker huddled together and was whispering between each other. Joey for one want to know what they were saying. He soon found out when the three of them got out of their little huddle.

"Well Munch we decided you have to pay a hundred and fifty dollars. Fifty dollars each that is."

"What I don't have that kind of money."

"Lesion Munch that's the family discount. Liv and Maddie want some excitement in their life and want me to be their pimp. You pay me and I pay them. However there is another way you can fuck Liv or Maddie. That's if you still want one of them."

"Yes I will do anything seeing you three go at it turned me on."

"Then you must suck my monster and get fucked by it. Then you can have Liv as I did not fuck Maddie yet."

"Well if that's what it takes."

Joey made his way to Parker and went on his knees. He took a deep breath before sucking on his young brother's dick. Parker moaned and thought Joey must of sucked dick before or just was born with the talent. However his sisters did a better job. As Parker was getting sucked Liv and Maddie went into a sixty nine and started to eat out each other. The tunnels felled with moans and smells of sex. Parker felt he was getting close so he quickly pulled Joey's pants down along with his boxers. Without any warning Parker jammed his dick into his brother's ass and started to fuck him hard and fast. Joey moaned and never thought getting fucked would feel good. The moaning in the tunnels got louder and louder. Liv and Maddie end up squirting onto each other and that put Parker to the edge as he gave a few more thrusts into Joey before pulling out. He slipped his dick into Joey's mouth where he shot his load. Joey had no choice to swallow. Joey was surprised not only how much his brother can cum but the fast he enjoyed the taste.

"Ok Munch you are paid off. You and Liv go to tunnel three. They are marked."

Liv and Joey soon went off leaving Maddie and Parker.

"So where did we leave off?"

"I was sucking in your big cock. I hope you have enough cum for me."

"Oh I sure do with Parker's Mega Sex Drink. It makes you cum or squirt more than ever before within six hours. Still working on a drink or a pill that will grow a dick and boobs that's not like boner pills. So do you have plenty of your squirt juice?"

"Oh you know I do. Bam What?!"

In cave three Joey was getting his first ever blow job and it happen to be one of the most popular girls at school who happen to be his sister. He never heard the rummers that Liv was a slut because he was to busy being well Joey. Liv sucked faster and faster. Joey just could not help but to moan at the wonderful feeling he was having. His hands soon made its way to her head and slowly start to push down onto it. Joey could not take it anymore as he started to fuck his sister's face. Maddie for one was use to it as she did not even choke. Joey for one was too much into it that he did not notice. Without warning Joey end up cuming into her mouth where Liv swallowed every drop. Joey's cum was ok but she rather have Parker's. Not knowing if Joey is able to eat her out she just decided to get it over with and slip his dick inside her pussy. Joey once again moaned at the feeling that he almost came. Liv started to go slow at first but soon went faster. The two just moaned and Joey just started to rub his sister's breasts. In return Liv went even faster causing her to squirt. Liv just shook her head as Joey's eyes were closed. She knew Parker made her squirt much sooner than Joey. In fact she could not stop squirting at times when being fucked by her younger brother.

As they counted to fuck faster and faster Joey was on the edge and quickly pulled out just in time as he came into Liv's chest. Joey for one passed out after he came and as for Liv she left him there to see how Maddie was doing with Parker.

While Liv and Joey where fucking in tunnel three Maddie counted to suck on Parker, but this time they managed to be in a sixty nine. Maddie was amazed on how well Parker could eat her out. He even was fingering her with three fingers. This became to much for her as she squirted onto his face. Parker just smiled and licked his lips and kept at it. Even before Parker came in Maddie's mouth she squirted four more times. The two soon made out tasting themselves. Maddie was soon ready for Parker's dick in her pussy. She decided on cowgirl. As she road Parker's dick her breasts where being sucked on. Even Diggie never did that then something else Diggie never did. Parker fingered her ass and she once again squirted. This just made her fuck herself even faster. Every few minutes she would squirt and go little harder. She never thought it was possible to squirt this much. It was like Parker is a sex god. She squirted one more time make a total of twelve times before Parker was on edge and pulled out. She had to drink his cum again and even taste herself. Once Maddie sucked him again he did not last long as he shot nine times into her mouth where Maddie gladly swallowed. Liv happen to see Parker pull out of Maddie and gave his load to her. She stood behind just a little longer. She soon saw the two kiss. Once the kiss broke she waited a few seconds before making her presents known.

"So Maddie how was Parker?"

"I can't believe I'm saying this but, Parker you are way better than Diggie he ever was."

"So ladies you think we should go into business together?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter please let me know what you think and feel free to read my other stories


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter for now. Once I add chapter 5 on FF i will post it on here next in a few hours-a day the earliest.

It has been two days since Parker became Liv and Mattie's pimp. They already made a few thousand total. This made the tunnels look even better. Some of them did get a slight discount off of the full package deal by sucking Parker off. It was only time would tell when he saw someone they know. That happened to be Holden.

"So this is real."

"Yes it is so who do you wish to fuck."

"You should know."

"Ah Liv of corse let me she is open. You look at this while I find out."

Parker soon hands Holden a menu and soon looks at a screen and sees her getting dressed and one of the customer dressed. Parker sees a green light and presses a button opening a door. The costumer soon leaves and the door closes. then looks at the other one and sees Maddie eating out another costumer.

"Liv is indeed open."

"Um is there a way I can get a discount on any of these seeing we know each other?"

"Yes you can. So you want one?"

"Yes."

"Ok read this and sign."

Holden just signed without looking at it and hands it back to Parker. Parker puts it down and smiles. Soon he steps out behind the desk and revels he is naked below and hard.

"Now get on your knees and suck my dick until I cum and you better swallow my cum."

"What? I'm not sucking your dick I'm not gay. I'm here to fuck Liv."

"You said you wanted a discount and you did agree to the terms when you signed the paper I gave you."

"But I did not read it I just signed it."

"That's not my problem. You can suck my dick or pay full price. It's your choice."

"Fine I will pay full price."

Holden gave Parker the cash and told him what he wanted. Parker opened the door and Parker showed him the way. Parker opened the door and told Liv what he wanted. Parker left leaving the two alone in the room as the door closes. Holden realized there is no door knobs on the doors. Liv went to get a document and handed it to Holden.

"Sign this."

"What am I signing?"

"It states you don't have any STDs and you know the risks of having sex."

Holden quickly signed the paper and Liv puts it away. She makes her way back to Holden as music starts to play. He just smiles at her and she smiled back. She pushed him onto the bed and dose a sexy dance for him. Right away he was getting hard and Liv notice it. She soon sits in his lap and starts to grind her ass into his bulge. She turns herself around and removes her shirt reveling her black laced bra. She grabbed on of Holland's hands and placed it onto one of her breasts.

"You like that?"

"Yah."

"Why don't you feel it without this in the way then."

Liv soon removes her bra tossing it to the side. Holden even became even harder. Liv put his hand back onto her breast and started to grind into him some more. She soon whispers into his ear.

"Why don't we get your friend out."

Liv gets up and takes off his pants seeing that he was not wearing any boxers. She smiled at him and grabbed his dick. She jacked it a few times before sucking it. Holden could not stop himself from moaning. Liv just went faster and faster. Soon she could tell he was close and started to suck faster. Holden did not last long as he shot his load into Liv's mouth. Like always swallowed every drop of cum. She soon stopped sucking him and removed her pants showing him her laced black panties and they were wet. She took them off and tossed them to the side.

She push him more onto the bed and took his dick and slid it into her pussy. As she was taking control her breasts where bouncing up and down and Holden was in heaven. He will spend all his paycheck just to do this again. While he was getting fucked he could no longer hold back and Liv could tell as she pulled out and just jacked him off the rest of the way. Holden was just breathing heavily while Liv got dressed.

While that was going on another client came in and it happens to be Parker's best friend Reggie.

"How is it going doctor P?"

"Very good Reg. So I take it you are here to have fun with one of my sisters?"

"Not really I'm here for you."

"Really now I don't know you are gay."

"Well yah I been crushing on you for a long time and never really had the guts to do anything about it. So is it true. Do you really have a big dick?"

Parker smiled and steeped away from the podium. Reggie eyes went wide and start to get hard.

"So how much is it to be sucked and fucked?"

"Normally two hundred but since you are my best friend the first time is free and other times fifty dollars."

"Deal."

Parker gabbed his phone and called Joey.

"Hey munch come down here I need you to do me a fav."

Joey soon was in Parker's love tunnels and have been told what to do. Parker and Reggie where soon in a empty room. Reggie quickly got naked as Parker removed his shirt. Parker's eyes widen when he saw Reggie's dick it was two inches bigger than his. He never thought about sucking a dick until now.

"How about we do a sixty nine you know to be fair."

"Rally doctor P, you would suck me too? Does that mean I can fuck you?"

"Whoa not so fast. I never even sucked a dick yet let's take things slow ok."

The two boys agreed and they were soon in a sixty nine with Reggie on top. Reggie for one was great at sucking dick and Parker was not too bad for his first time. Parker was squeezing Reggie's ass and started to rub his fingers up and down onto Reggie's crack. This just got him to suck Parker even faster. This caused Parker to shoot his load first and Reggie gladly swallowed it all. Soon enough Parker got a taste of his friend's cum and thought it was only fare to swallow too. Reggie's cum did not taste bad at all it was sweet really.

Parker was soon on top and made his way down and started to rim Reggie's ass. Reggie just moaned while Parker's expert tong went to work. Soon Parker's tong was fucking Reggie's ass. Reggie then felt his best friend's fingers slid into him. Reggie felt like he was going to cum again before even having Parker's dick into him.

"Fuck me now Doctor P. Fuck me now."

Parker could not say no so he quickly slipped his dick into Reggie's hole for the first time. Reggie just moaned and came right away. Parker just smiled and kept on fucking Reggie. He went slow at first but Reggie would not have that.

"Fuck me hard Doctor P. I can take it."

Parker just smiled and started to fuck like he fucks Liv and Maddie. The room filled with moans and the smell of boy sex. Reggie end up coming a third time without touching himself. This turned Parker on and fucked his friend even faster until he was on edge but he was too much into fucking his ass that he came inside of Reggie. Reggie for one is not complaining. From then on Parker decided to take up boy clients for himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the story please let me know what you think and feel free to read my other stories

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this first chapter. Please let me know what you think and feel free to read my other stories.


End file.
